


Killer Baby

by HoneyBebeGom



Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Bottom Blaine, Bottom Blaine Anderson, Daddy Kink, Dom Sebastian, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Sebastian, Protective Sebastian Smythe, Sex Tapes, Sex Toys, Sub Blaine Anderson, Top Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25446523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoneyBebeGom/pseuds/HoneyBebeGom
Summary: Sebastian + Blaine + Obsessive + Daddy kink + Toys= Smutthis is bad don't read seriously
Relationships: Blaine Anderson & Sebastian Smythe, Blaine Anderson/Sebastian Smythe, Past Klaine - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Killer Baby

After a long day of preforming and working on daily routing kurt could finally take a breath and rest a little, Yes NYADA was his life goal but it was so exhausted and need his full time attention which sadly cost him a lot mainly his relationship.

He now he is acting selfish especially toward Blaine but...this is his dreams and let's be honest how many high school sweethearts really stayed together he know how much Blaine sacrificed for him but he can't return the favour he would choose his life goal first hand.

" _oh gaga it's too late to cry over spilt milk right now"_ kurt thought before heading for the shower and call it a night but just before he could continue his phones announce he has a new message he would normally ignore it for now but something make him look...

"Huh weird it's unknown number...oh a Video?" he clicked and suddenly he wish he didn't.

* * *

_**The moans and soft vibrating sound filled the room making the atmosphere heavy with lust and the smell of sex** _

Since the first second Sebastian saw him he wanted him he wanted to _Possess_ him , _Own_ him , _Mark_ him as his.

and now finally after so much waiting he have him, he have his _Curly Killer_ where he wanted him in his bed and _Gosh it take everything in him not to just lose his control and jump him mount him like he own him he just **Want him so fucking bad**._

 _"_ look at you _Blainy_ all flushed red because of me" Seb leered at Blaine looking at his gorgeous boy skin flushed with heat or is _arousal_ seeing how hard he is it's probably the later and fuck if that's doesn't make him wan ten time harder than he is already.

" _U-ugh_ seb plaese" Blaine moaned arching his back looking for any relief he could get he has never been that horny before.

"Seb? nah babyboy try again wanna try again?" he couldn't take it he begin to teas his baby stroking his beautiful golden naked skin not too much thought just edging him he will own Blaine completely by the end of the night and he have all night along to do it. 

" ** _D-daddy_** please please Touch me, fuck me, j-just anything please " 

Oh well how could Sebastian resist his beauty now "as you wish baby"

without wasting another second Sebastian leaned down and kissed Blaine so hard showing all his desire and lust into his lip _'fuck his lips are such as beautiful and addictive as him'_ suddenly like a switch he lost his control he must have him **NOW.**

Sebastian start gently biting his lips coaxing his lips open and finally pushing his tongue inside Blaine hot mouth oh the thing he would do to that mouth but not now later for sure, trailing little kisses all along his face,lips,cheeks and his neck licking it softly and without any hesitation he bit down hard _"U-ugh"_ Marking this beautiful boy as his.

he start showing Blaine neck and down to his chest with tiny bit marks making Blaine body his looking at his hard nipple red form overstimulated with the tiny vibrators on them for a second he though of having a mercy and removing him but nah the look in Blaine eye beg for him to leave them who know his adorable baby is such a big pervert huh. 

he moved his hand down Blaine body reaching his hard dick that was begging for release "nah not today baby" he moved further down passing his balls and finally reaching his goal " Fuck you are so wet babyboy so hot and open for me" Blaine could only moan helplessly he has never felt like that before he felt _Wanted_.

"you ready baby?" Sebastian asked looking into these beautiful golden eyes searching for any hesitation and he would stop immediately of course he would Blaine are too precious to him to be hurt like that.

"y-yes I trust you" and for second it's like everything disappear the fact Blaine trusted him like that he ....

suddenly Blaine found himself on his stomach with a hand grabbing his hair softly and a hard dick pressed into his hole not entering only teasing he tried pushing back just anything to sooth the ache inside of him " shush baby I got you" and suddenly he was full so full he felt overwhelming _ooh_ it felt so good to be so full god.

after letting Blaine adjust slightly he star moving slowly _Painfully slow_ he doesn't want a quick fuck no he wanted to take him apart inch by inch and own every single one...

"tell me what you want killer" 

"Y-you know please fuck me hard I _need_ it" 

"Need it eh" _A hard thrust_

"ahh yes" _The wet sound of squelch fast thrusts filled the room_

"yes what?" _a sudden scream of pure pleasure filled the room_ "yea that's the spot baby"

"u-uugh yes y-es d-daddy please more p-please" _slap slap slap_

 _"_ Since you asked nicely baby" _Holding Blaine head down on the pillow he star thrusting hard a fast like a starving man "_ I'm gonna wreck you baby" _hitting that sweet spot again and again and again "_ Gonna mark your inside" _with a loud wanton moan Blaine scream his release into the bed sheet beneath him_ " like I marked your body" _but his daddy didn't stop "_ Make you mine" _Blaine could only gasp and moan weakly "_ You feel so good inside baby" _he felt oversensitive but he wanted more and more and more "_ ugh yes killer I'm gonna cum in you baby paint your inside white ugh" _ooh it felt so good Blaine was filled to the brim with his cum he pulled out and watches as his cum leaked out of Blaine fucked out hole his hand and itched and he inserted one finger inside exploring the feeling of his cum inside Blaine's hole it felt good yes he is a obsessed bastard but damn Blaine is his and his only._

* * *

**"SEBASTIAN YOU FUCKING BASTARD!!"** kurt cried out into the empty apartment but after all no use crying over spilled milk right.... **RIGHT?**

****

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN or not feel free to skip it xD  
> 1-I'm not hating on kurt actually klaine was used to be my favourite ship but i was young then and growing up you mature and your view become more mature and deeper so another look at Klaine make me aware of how toxic their relationship really was I mean if blaine sacrificed everything he felt happy in his life for kurt he is good but if he didn't he is the big bad wolf and I don't like how the show make kurt character so weak and a bully at times ( the bi accident which was a huge shock etc) and honestly he should have made as much sacrifices as blaine because a relationship work from two side not one and at this point I felt like klaine worked only because of blaine efforts I don't feel like kurt worked for their relationship that much at any chance he immediately broke up with blaine.  
> 2-I support them as friends the show rushed them into dating and it show they would have been better as just friends.  
> 3-I HATE HOW THE SHOW TREAT BLAINE like wtf seriously even when kurt is the one at fault you make blaine the who take the full blame even when kurt hurt him they made blaine the one who run to him and appologize take a deeper look at klaine and remove both blaine and kurt replace them with with A&B and see if their relationship is toxic or not.  
> 4-Seblaine if the show have given them a chance they would have been such a power couple I mean Blaine + Sebastian + Warblers= Perfection.


End file.
